


[Podfic] The Charm of Small Desert Towns

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad are on a road trip. They didn't plan to drive through such a strange and creepy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Charm of Small Desert Towns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Charm of Small Desert Towns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940663) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



  


**Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qesq6jk8neev6o7/The_Charm_of_Small_Desert_Towns_by_dapatty.mp3) (7 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h6g0d61nja2m4zj/The_Charm_of_Small_Desert_Towns_by_dapatty.m4b) (7 MB) ****

Length: 7:47


End file.
